


Surrender

by kangeiko



Series: Babylon 5 poetry collection (my early fic) [6]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen, Poetry, my early fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-10-01
Updated: 1998-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garibaldi poem, set pre-S1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

Round and round and round...

The liquid in my whisky glass swirls in its own whirlpool  
And you can drown in it.  
You can fall right in and drown in it  
If you are not careful.

But I am careful, you see.  
I'm careful.  
I know exactly what I do when I pour another glass and drink  
Another shot of death in a bottle...

Death in a glass.  
Laughable.  
It can't hurt you, unless you let it. Unless you open up and  
Let the glass slice into your wrists  
And hurt you.  
But I don't let it do that, see?  
The glass stays down and the liquid goes down too  
Making its own whirlpool in my head  
Where I can drown in peace.

*

fin


End file.
